Les deux visages de Malefoy
by Katerine Black
Summary: La septième année commence à Poudlard. Tout le monde se remet de la mort du professeur Dumbledore. Hermione a été élue préfète en chef. Que vient faire Drago Malefoy dans tout ça? HGDM.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Poudlard express voix n°9 3/4 

Hermione Granger venait d'être élue au titre de Préfète-en-Chef et se demandait qui d'un instant à l'autre arriverait à son côté dans le compartiment du train réservé aux préfets. En effet, qui pouvait être l'autre préfet? Certainement pas l'un de ces immondes serpentards car le nouveau directeur était, paraît-il, de Poufsouffle. Il lui tardait tout de même de savoir avec qui elle partagerait la salle commune des préfets-en-chefs car, grande nouvelle, elle aurait une chambre pour elle toute seule et une salle de bain aussi. '' Quel bonheur pour étudier! '' pensa-t-elle. Le compartiment s'ouvrit, la coupant net dans ses pensées. Elle leva les yeux et aperçu avec stupéfaction le nouveau Préfet-en-Chef : Drago Malefoy , l'immonde traître, le sale Mangemort. Une colère sourde monta en elle, elle leva sa baguette et…

-Ca suffit, Miss Granger. Je vous croyais plus responsable que ça, siffla la voix du professeur MacGonagall.

-Mais professeur… Il est… Il est…

-Le nouveau Préfet-en-chef, Miss Granger.

-Ecoute, s'il-te-plaît, intervint Malefoy. Je ne suis pas celui dont tu parles; laisse-moi t'expliquer…

-Oh toi, ne t'avises pas de m'adresser la parole, sinon je vais….

-Oui Miss Granger, qu'allez vous faire?

-Rien, professeur.

-Bien, l'affaire est close. Installez vous pour le voyage.

Hermione se mit côté fenêtre et fit mine de s'absorber dans la contemplation du paysage pendant que Malefoy s'installait côté couloir et regardait les visages stupéfaits des élèves qui le reconnaissaient.

20 min plus tard

Le compartiment se ré-ouvrit et Hermione en remercia le ciel. En effet, Ron et Harry venaient lui rendre visite.

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait dit, Harry était restait à Poudlard pour sa dernière année, mais le jeune homme avait perdu sa bonne humeur et sa joie de vivre depuis l'attaque durant laquelle il avait vu le professeur Dumbledore mourir par un sort lancé par Severus Rogue, ancien professeur de DFCM.

Ils entrèrent donc tout les deux dans le compartiment et dirent bonjour à Hermione avant d'apercevoir l'autre passager. Le visage de Harry, qui n'exprimait rien jusqu'à présent, se transforma en un masque de rage. Il s'approcha de sa victime et commença à le frapper. Il n'utilisa pas la magie, jugeant Malefoy trop méprisable pour ça. Ses poings frappaient, frappaient. Un voile noir était tombé devant ses yeux et il cognait sans pouvoir s'arrêter, sans vouloir s'arrêter, sans savoir ce qu'il faisait. Il fallut pas moins de trois personnes pour retenir Harry et le sortir du compartiment. Ron, quant à lui, était resté à les regarder se battre sans pouvoir bouger, pétrifié par la présence de Malefoy dans ce train. Puis soudain, la colère monta en lui et ses muscles purent de nouveau bouger. Le sang afflua à son visage et les mots sortir de sa bouche comme des armes mortel.

- Toi! Comment oses-tu revenir? Tu l'as tué! Sale petite fouine, rat puant! Tu mériterais que je te jette de ce train; tu mériterais de crever! Il allait prendre sa baguette quand Hermione se mit devant Malefoy afin d'empêcher Ron de faire une immense bêtise.

- Hermione, pousse toi.

- Non Ronald, ce n'est pas une solution, alors calme toi d'accord? Moi aussi, je veux qu'il paye, tu le sais. Mais pas comme ça, pas par toi. C'est à la justice des sorciers de décider de son sort, pas à nous. En plus, si tu le tues, c'est toi qui ira à Azkaban? Alors en tant qu'amie, je te demande te t'asseoir et de te calmer pendant que moi j'emmène Malefoy au wagon infirmerie. Mais avant, je vais voir Harry, alors sages tout les deux! C'est bien compris?

- …

- J'ai demandé : est-ce que c'est bien compris?

- Oui, fit Ron de mauvais cœur.

- Malefoy?

- C'est bon.

- Bien, s'il y a eu le moindre problème d'ici mon retour, j'enlève des points à vos deux maison, et en plus, je vois envoie voir le professeur MacGonagall.

- Mais Hermione, tu ne peux pas enlever de points à Gryffondor! C'est ta maison aussi!

- Crois moi Ronald, ça me ferais mal au cœur, mais je le ferais, tu peux me croire!

Elle quitta le wagon après cette dernière remarque.

Elle trouva Harry dans un compartiment vide, en train de regarder ses mains comme si elles étaient les choses la plus horrible au monde.

- Harry? Tu vas bien? Je ne t'avais jamais vu comme ça, avant. Je ne parle pas de la bagarre, non, je parles de toi. Tu es distant, renfermé; tu gardes toute ta colère pour toi jusqu'au moment où tu exploses, comme avec Malefoy. Parles-moi, Harry; on est amis, non? Et les amis sont là pour ça.

Ne voyant aucune réaction, elle finit par ajouter :

- Ecoute, Harry si tu ne veux pas parler maintenant, je comprends. Mais viens me voir quand tu veux, je serais là et je t'écouterai.

Elle lui fit une bise sur la joue et repartit vers son compartiment où elle trouva Ron fixant le paysage comme elle un peu plus tôt et Malefoy en piteux état, assis là ou elle l'avait laissé.

- Allez viens, je t'emmène voir Mme Pomfresh, dit elle à Drago. Mais ne comptes pas sur une grande amitié, je fait juste mon devoir de préfète. 

- Compris. Heu… Merci

En route pour l'infirmerie, Hermione posa la question qui la titillait :

- Qui es-tu? 


	2. Chapter 2

Salut à tous! Vous vous demandez ce que va répondre Malfoy? Alors lisez et vous verrez. Bonne lecture

Please des reviews °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

- Qui es-tu? Demanda Hermione.  
- Ca ne se voit pas? Je suis Drago Malfoy! T'as des problèmes de vue?  
- Ecoute, Malfoy, je sais pas ce que tu prépares, mais je suis sur qu'il y a quelque chose.  
- Ah oui... Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?  
- Plusieurs choses : tout d'abord, t'as pas frappé Harry tout à l'heure et rien que ça, c'est louche, alors quand tu m'as dis merci juste après, là j'ai eu un choque. En plus, tu as l'air... Je ne sais pas moi... Plus humain?  
- Là, t'es forte pour avoir vu ça. J'avoue : je ne suis pas Drago Malfoy, mais Lucian, son frère jumeau. - Que…Quoi?… Tu es quoi? Mais non, c'est pas possible! Comment ça se fait? Tout le monde l'aurai su! Deux Malfoy… Non! Un passe encore, mais deux…  
- Holà! On se calme! Pour répondre à tes questions, si c'est possible, mon père ne voulant qu'un héritier m'a flanqué dans une autre famille et m'a oublié. Pour le comment de la chose, je t'apprendrais pas comment sont conçus les jumeaux, n'est-ce pas? Fit-il en souriant malicieusement.  
- Mais pourquoi dire que tu es Drago? C'est vrai quoi, on peut pas dire que c'est la personne la plus populaire, non? - Ecoute, je peux pas te dire ça maintenant. Trop de monde ici, je préfère rester discret, tu comprends?  
- Oui, en plus, on arrive à l'infirmerie.  
- Merci.  
- Chut! Là, tu ne vas pas être crédible en Drago si tu dis merci toutes les cinq minutes.  
- Ok, compris…  
- Mais que vous est-il arrivé? Demanda Mme Pomphresh quand elle vit l'état du jeune homme. (vu que tout le monde le prend pour Drago, je parlerais de lui en mettant L Drago ou Malfoy? ) Venez ici que je vous soigne.  
Elle commença donc à le soigner en marmonnant des propos sur les méthodes qu'avaient les moldus pour se battre.  
- Vraiment... Je peux soigner bien des sorts, ah ça, oui! Mais ces enfantillages ressemblent davantage à de la boucherie qu'à autre chose. Avec un sort, le travail est propre au moins… Vraiment… Grrr;:;,$)(«'&$…  
Hermione se retint de rire devant les propos de Pompom. L Drago quand à lui observait Hermione et se disait qu'elle était très belle, mais que pour rien au monde il le lui dirait.  
Ils retournèrent tous les deux dans le compartiment des préfets qui était vide, puisque ni Harry ni Ron ne s'y trouvaient, et finirent le voyage, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Arrivés à Poudlard, ce ne fut pas Hagrid qui les accueillit, mais un étrange petit bonhomme pas plus grand qu'un Goblin, avec des yeux violets et une très grande barbe. Hermione se demanda même s'il ne lui arrivaité pas qu'on marche dessus.  
- Les première année dans les barques, s'il vous plait! Les autres, suivez-moi! Dit-il. Les Préfets-en-chef, devant, merci.  
- Excusez-moi, monsieur, dit Harry, mais où est Hagrid?  
- Vous êtes Harry Potter, à ce que je vois. Mr Hagrid m'a demandé de vous remettre ceci, dit l'étrange petit personnage en lui tendant une lettre. Pour le reste, tout sera expliqué lors du banquet. Maintenant, suivez moi.  
- Une dernière question; s'il vous plait…  
- Plus tard, Mr Potter, plus tard. Rester ici est dangereux à présent.  
Tout les élèves se mirent donc en route pour le château. Ron fit remarquer qu'il manquait beaucoup de monde. En fait, la moitié des élèves n'était plus là, leurs parents ne jugeant plus Poudlard très sûr, entre l'attaque et la mort de Dumbledore.  
Arrivés à la Grande Salle, chacun remarqua avec étonnement que les quatre tables représentant les quatre Maisons avaient disparu, laissant place à des tables toutes reliées entre elles.  
Une fois chacun assis, le petit homme pris la parole. - Bien! Pour commencer, chacun et chacune d'entre vous aura remarqué l'absence de beaucoup de professeurs. Chacun d'entre eux avait d'excellentes raisons de ne pas être là cette année, vu qu'à une exception près, ils traquent tous Lord Voldemort.  
Des sons étouffés se firent entendre à la mention de ce nom.  
- Ensuite, continua le sorcier comme si de rien n'était, à dater d'aujourd'hui, il n'y aura plus de Maison Poudlard. Cela a creusé trop de fossés entre les élèves et enfin, je vais peut être vous dire mon nom et le nom des deux Préfets-en-Chef cette année. Bien, je me nomme Dagus Dumbledore. Beaucoup de bruit se fit entendre et l'homme reprit la parole.  
- Oui, oui, je sais que tout ceci est bien étrange, je suis effectivement le frère d'Albus, ancien et regretté directeur de cette école. C'est pourquoi je vous propose de mettre son portrait ici, en plus de dans mon bureau, ainsi, il sera toujours parmi nous.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Voila la fin de ce chapitre. Alors, vous en pensez quoi? Tout commentaire est le bienvenue. C'est ma première fic, alors des reviews, please.  
Et merci pour celle du chapitre un, ça ma fait très plaisir! 


	3. Chapter 3

Voila voilà. Ne vous en faites pas, la suite est là mais avant, je précise que les persos sont à J.K.R Biz à tous.

°°°°°°0°°°°°°0°°°°°0°°°°°0°°°°°0°°°°°0°°°°0°°°°°0°°°°°0°°°°°0°°°°°0°°°°0°°°°°0°°°°°0°°°°°0

Chapitre 3

Un grand silence accueillit cette révélation.  
- Je me réjouis, reprit-il, de me voir confier le poste de directeur. Bien sûr, il est donc de mon devoir de vous présenter les nouveaux professeurs. Tout d'abord, le professeur de DCFM, Blanche Lyra.  
C'était une jeune femme d'une beauté rare. Rien à voir avec les vélanes, non. Elle était grande, mince, les yeux vert et de très longs cheveux noir détachés sur ses épaules lui donnait un air spectral. Elle avait la peau très blanche, ce qui contrastait avec ses lèvres qui étaient rouge sang. Le professeur Lyra était un vampire, mais les élèves de sixième et septième années avaient appris qu'ils étaient pour la plupart des êtres gentils. Seuls les première années semblaient très impressionnés. Quand aux autres, après avoir eu Albus comme directeur; plus rien ne les étonnaient. Après tout, ni avait-il pas eu un loup-garou comme prof de DCFM?  
- Ensuite, reprit Dagus, je vous présente votre nouveau professeur de soin au créatures magiques, ainsi que nouveau garde chasse, Déméus Finche.  
C'était un homme grand au teint mate? Il avait les cheveux très longs lui aussi, mais d'une couleur blanche et ses yeux étaient violet. Ce qui se vit le plus chez lui fut sa tenue : il portait une robe de sorcier entièrement blanche, des fils d'or formant un dessin étrange sur le devant de son habit.  
De nombreux autres professeurs furent présentés avant que le nouveau directeur ne reprenne son discours.  
- Je tenais également à rappeler les règles de sécurité de Poudlard. Tout d'abord, la forêt reste strictement interdite sous peine d'expulsion. Le couvre feu est à 21h précise : tout élève surpris hors de son dortoir après ce délai sera sévèrement puni. D'autre part, les visites à Pré-au-Lard sont suspendues pour les raisons que nous savons tous. Je voudrais à présent vous présenter vos deux Prédètes-en-Chef pour qui le couvre feu ne s'applique bien évidement pas, vu qu'ils doivent vous surveiller : Miss Hermione Granger et Mr Lucian Malfoy.  
Un brouhaha surprenant se fit entendre dans la Grande Salle : des conversations. On pouvait entendre :  
" Lucian… Se tromper… Drago… Son jumeau… Impossible"  
- Et si, chers élèves c'est possible et non, je ne me suis pas trompé de nom. Ce jeune homme ira à Serpentard et aura une chambre privée au même titre que Miss Granger. Ils auront en commun une pièce principale et une salle de bain. Bien, sur ce, bon appétit!  
Une fois assise à sa place habituel entre Harry, Ron et Ginny, Hermione fut assaillie de questions auquelles elle prit grand soin de ne pas répondre.  
A la fin du repas, elle alla voir Dagus Dumbledore qui les conduisit, Lucian et elle, à leur appartement. Une fois là, il donna le mot de passe qui se trouvait être ''Maison'', pour l'accès à leur chambre. Il leur dit qu'ils pouvaient eux même choisir celui qui leur convenait. Dès qu'il fut partit, Hermione questionna Lucian.  
- Pourquoi tu m'as dit que c'était secret, le fait que tu sois le jumeau de Malfoy, alors que maintenant toute l'école est au courant?  
- Parce que dans le train, il ne fallait rien dire car on ne le croirait pas, mais… Je tiens à ma peau, moi. Maintenant que je suis ici, je suis en sécurité, tu comprends? Et puis, il n'y a pas que moi dans cette histoire.  
- Oui, bien sûr, il y a Malfoy.  
- Normal c'est mon frère; mais c'est pas tout, tu peux pas comprendre, il y a …  
Des pleurs se firent entendre dans la chambre de Lucian, qui s'y précipita, suivi de près par Hermione, qui fut choquée par ce qu'elle vit… 


	4. Chapter 4

Alors, vous avez devinez ce que cache Lucian? Non? Vraiment? Bon; alors je vous laisse lire la suite. Ah oui, j'allais oublié : les perso sont à J.K.R Biz à tous, pensez aux reviews!

°°°°0°°°°0°°°°0°°°°0°°°°0°°°°0°°°°0°°°°0°°°°0°°°°0°°°°°0°°°°0°°°°°0°°°°0°°°0°°°0°°°°0°°°° Un bébé … Il y avait un bébé dans la chambre du jeune homme. Elle s'en approcha avant qu'il n'est pu dire quoi que ce soit. Le petit être la regardait en gazouillant. Ses yeux d'un bleu presque gris lui donnait un air angélique … "Une minute, pensa Hermione, bleu presque gris mais ce bébé avait les yeux de …" Elle tourna la tête vers Lucian et le regarda; une question muette dans les yeux. - Je te rassure, ce n'est pas ma fille, dit il, mais oui, c'est celle de Drago. Elle s'appelle Sélène et elle a six mois maintenant. Avant de me poser tout un tas de questions, laisse-moi lui donner à manger et la changer, tu veux bien?  
- Je… Je peux t'aider, si tu veux.  
- Vraiment! Tu me juges pas? Rien? Pas de remarques?  
- Pourquoi je ferais ça? Demanda-t-elle simplement, puis se retournant vers la fillette : bonjour ma belle! Dis-moi, ça te dérange si je te prends dans mes bras?  
Pour toute réponse, la petite fille poussa un petit cri et tendit les bras. - Bien, je vois que tu l'as convaincue. Félicitations! Fit-il d'un ton ironique. - T'es jaloux? Dit-elle, la petite dans les bras.  
- Pourquoi je le serai? Elle n'a que six mois et apprécie tout le monde.  
- Je vois que tu n'es pas si différent que ça de ton frère. Vous avez le même genre de répartie cinglante. Ne t'en fais pas, je n'oublie pas que malgré tout, tu restes un Malfoy. Viens, Sélène, on va manger. Elle partit dans leur salle commune sans même lui lancer un regard. Elle ne vit donc pas Lucian, les yeux assombris par la colère. Mais pas contre, elle mais contre lui, il se maudissait d'avoir trop parler : saleté de mauvais caractère! Il la rattrapa alors qu'elle était en train de s'assoir sur un des canapés en face de la grande cheminée, la petite sur ses genoux.  
- Qui est au courant pour Sélène? Demanda Hermione. - Et bien, Dumbledore bis, l'infirmière du train et toi. Pourquoi?  
- Parce que tu vas ajouter Dobby à ta liste.  
- Quoi? Mais c'est hors de question! En plus, je ne le connais pas ce Dobby, et je ne fais pas confiance aux personnes que je connais pas, c'est clair?  
- Limpide. Mais tu vas devoir faire avec. Et puis, Dobby était l'elfe de maison de ton père, donc tu peux avoir confiance. En revanche, je sais de source sûre qu'il ne porte pas ta famille dans son cœur. Après tout, des années d'esclavage, de coups de canne et j'en oublie sûrement, on peut le comprendre, non?  
- Un elfe de maison de mon père... Et tu crois qu'il saura tenir sa langue? Je t'en prie, soit intelligente de temps en temps! Tous les rejetons de mangemorts vont être avertis avant qu'on ai pu lui dire silence. Ca doit être pour ça qu'il a reçu un vêtement, d'ailleurs.  
- C'est faux! S'emporta Hermione. C'est Harry qui lui a donné sa chaussette! C'est pour ça qu'il est libre et aussi parce qu'il le voulait. Et puis, on a besoin de quelqu'un qui aie accès aux cuisines pour les biberons, purées et autres aliments de la petite.  
Puis, devant son air choqué, elle compris qu'il n'y avait pas du tout pensé. Alors pour enfoncer le clou dans la plaie, elle ajouta : - Ca t'arrives de réfléchir, des fois? (et toc pends ça dans les dents Malfoy! Faut pas la chercher, la petite Mione :-) ) Puis face à la cheminée, elle appella : Dobby!  
- Oui, Miss? fit une petite voix. - Bonjour Dobby.  
- Bonjour Hermione Granger, Miss.  
- Dobby, je te présente Sélène Malfoy, dit elle en montrant le bébé dans ses bras.  
- Pardon Miss, Dobby croit avoir mal compris. Qu'avez-vous dit? Comment s'appelle cette enfant?  
- Malfoy, elle s'appelle Malfoy, répondit Lucian d'une voix forte.  
- Oh le jeune maître est là aussi, dit Dobby en faisant une ridicule révérence qui faisait que son nez touchait le sol.  
- Je suis là, mais je ne suis pas Drago! Je suis Lucian, son jumeau.  
- Lucian? Mai,s c'est son…  
- Pourrais-tu apporter à manger à ma nièce, le coupa t-il.  
- Oh... Heu… Oui, oui, bien sûr, je.. J'y vais tout de suite, monsieur, répondit Dbby en regardant Lucian d'une drôle de façonb puis il disparut dans en un claquement de doigts.  
Peu de temps après, des plats pour enfant apparurent dans la pièce, sous le regard intrigué d'Hermione.  
- Pourquoi Dobby n'est- il pas venu nous les apporter lui-même? D'habitude, il ne se prive pas de venir pour n'importe quelle raison. C'est étrange, tu trouves pas?  
- Il ne m'aime pas : je lui fais penser à mon frère. C'est une raison suffisante, non?  
-Sans doute, mais je lui demanderai.  
- Te donne pas cette peine, t'as pas besoin de savoir. Maintenant, la petite à faim, alors si tu permets.  
Il lui prit le bébé des bras et commença à la nourrir.  
Pourquoi Malfoy ne voulait pas qu'elle parle à Dobby se demanda Hermione. Quel secret avait-il à cacher encore? Ca, il pouvait lui faire confiance pour le découvrir ou elle ne s'appelait plus Hermione Granger.

°°°°0°°°°0°°°°0°°°°°0°°°°°°0°°°°°°0°°°°°0°°°°°°0°°°°°0°°°°°0°°°°°0°°°°°°0°°°°°°0°°°°0°°°°0 Alors, vous en pensez quoi? dites moi tout! Je suis a l'écoute. A votre avis, c quoi son secret à Malfoy? Vous savez pas? Et bien c….. µ£¨£§/./§..?.?.?…. zut, mon ordi ne veut pas l'écrire, il vous faut donc lire la suite + Reviews please, merci Katerine Black ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	5. Chapter 5

Salut vous voulez savoir la suite? Alors bonne lecture, mais avant j'ai un petit coucou à faire à Kaena. Et oui c'est grâce à elle si sur certain chapitre vous n'êtes pas obligé de supporter mes fautes d'orthographe et de forme (ou du moins les plus grosses... note de la correctrice). Si vous avez le temps, allez lire sa fic ça s'appelle "les visiteurs du passé" et c'est signer Kaena Black (sur 

Je précise les persos ne sont pas de moi, ils sont à J.K.R.  
Bonne lecture.

0°°°0°°°°0°°°°0°°°°0°°°°0°°°°0°°°°0°°°°0°°°°°0°°°°°0°°°°0°°°°°0°°°°0°°°°0°°°°0°°°°0°°°°°0

Les semaines passèrent et Hermione n'avait toujours pas résolu le mystère Malfoy. Ce ne fut pas faute d'essayer : elle poursuivit Dobby dans tout le château pendant plusieurs jours avant de renoncer, épuisée. La petite Sélène s'était beaucoup attachée à Hermione et cette dernière le lui rendait bien. Quand Malfoy arrivait le soir après les cours, c'était en général pour trouver la jeune femme et l'enfant ensemble. Même si pour rien au monde il ne l'aurait admis, il était très jaloux de la relation qu'entretenait Hermione avec Sélène. En effet l'enfant semblait considérer la Gryffondor comme sa mère et la jeune femme se transformait au contact de l'enfant : ses yeux brillaient et elle irradiait de cette lumière que seul les gens aimant profondément une personne peuvent avoir. Oui , Hermione aimait Sélène.  
Un soir où il rentra particulièrement fatigué par sa journée, le jeune homme ne prêta pas attention à Sélène et cette dernière se mit à pleurer afin que l'on s'occupe d'elle. Enervé, le vert et argent se mit à crier. "Fous-moi la paix, espèce de sale gamine pleurnicharde. Tu vas te taire? Tu crois que j'ai que ça a faire? M'occuper de toi?  
Le bébé n'ayant pas l'habitude d'entendre crier se mit à pleurer de plus belle, ce qui eu pour conséquence de faire crier encore plus le jeune garçon à bout de nerfs.  
- Bon sang, mais où son les elfes de maison quand on a besoin d'eux? Pesta le Serpentard. Hermione qui revenait de prendre sa douche entendit les dernières paroles de son colocataire et en voyant l'état de la petite et la colère qui vibrait dans l'air comprit tout de suite ce qui se passait.  
- A part Dobby, aucun elfe de maison ne sait pour ta nièce, je te ferais remarquer, dit elle pour lui signaler sa présence dans la pièce. - Et toi, ou étais-tu? - Parce que pour toi je ressemble à un elfe de maison? Et bien je vais te dire que ce n'est pas le cas et que tu as des responsabilités envers cette enfant, alors tu vas te calmer, la prendre dans tes bras et lui faire des bisous jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit calme. - Il n'en est pas question. Si elle est comme ça, c'est de ta faute. Tu aurais du être là pour elle, mais tu l'as laissée seule.  
- Tu étais avec elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec vous les Malfoy? On vous programme dès la naissance pour que vous soyez de parfait petits connards arrogants et prétentieux? Tu sais ce que c'est ton problème Malfoy? Tu te crois supérieure aux autres grâce à ton nom mais en fait tu n'es rien. Pour ton frère, j'avais compris c'était un fils à papa gâté pourris, mais toi! Non, je vois pas. En début d'année, j'ai essayé d'être ton amie, je me suis dit que tu étais différent, que tu n'étais pas Drago, que tu avais un cœur. Il en fallait un pour élever Sélène. En fin de compte, tu t'ai bien foutu de moi. Ha! T'as dû bien rire dans mon dos. Finalement, la plus à plaindre, c'est la petite.  
- Ca suffit! Tu ne sais rien de moi comment peux-tu me juger ou juger Drago? Un fils à papa dis-tu? Sais-tu ce que mon père lui a fait subir depuis sa naissance? Comment peux-tu savoir ce qui est bien pour Sélène? Tu n'est pas sa mère.  
- Et tu n'es pas son père, dit elle en criant.  
Ce qui finit de mettre le jeune homme hors de lui. Non mais pour qui se prenait elle à retourner ainsi ses arguments contre lui.  
- Si, figure-toi, je suis son père. Ce fils à papa pourris gâté dont tu parles... Puis réalisant sa révélation… Si tu dis à qui que ce soit que je suis Drago, je peux t'assurer que comparer à ce que je te ferais subir, la mort sera une délivrance"  
Il marcha vers Sélène, la prit dans ses bras, ce qui eu pour effet instantané de la calmer et s'enferma dans ses appartements laissant une Hermione les deux mains sur la bouche retenant un cri les yeux grands ouverts, laissant deux larmes couler. 0°°°°0°°°°°0°°°°0°°°°0°°°°0°°°°0°°°°0°°°°0°°°°0°°°°0°°°°0°°°°0°°°°°0°°°°°0°°°°°0°°°°0°°°°

Voilà! Fin du chapitre. Bientôt des révélations à propos de Sélène, de sa mère, et bien d'autres choses encore.  
Biz à tous.  
PS : merci pour toutes les reviews! Ca fait plaisir de savoir qu'on est lu alors n'hésitez pas à m'en laisser! Merci encore! Katerine Black 


	6. Chapter 6

Salut à tous! Alors, vous voulez la suite? Oui? Alors, la voilà.

Les persos ne sont pas à moi mais à JKR.  
Ptit coucou de la bêta-lectrice! NB : je devrais me faire payer... nan? (Kaena Black)  
Bonne lecture!

0°°°°0°°°0°°°°0°°°0°°°°0°°°°0°°°°0°°°0°°°0°°°°0°°°°0°°°°0°°°°0°°°°0°°°°0°°°°0°°°°0°°°°0°°

Une fois remise du choc qu'elle venait de subir, Hermione se précipita sur sa baguette pour ensuite se diriger d'un pas furieux vers la chambre de Drago. "Alohomora! Hurla-t-elle, ce qui fit, non pas que ouvrir la porte, mais littéralement l'exploser.  
Elle entra devant un Malfoy blanc de peur et de colère puis calmement, très calmement, trop calmement, elle dit :  
- Il faut qu'on parle. Puis voyant qu'il allait protester, elle leva la main pour le faire taire. Elle ajouta tout de suite : dans la salle commune. Puis elle tourna les talons et sortit de la chambre du jeune homme.  
Quand Drago pénétra dans la salle, il la trouva debout devant la cheminée à regarder le feu.  
- Que veux-tu? Demanda-t-il d'un ton agressif.  
- Ce que je veux? Tu oses le demander? Je veux la vérité. Sans détours, sans échappatoire, la vérité pure. Tu comprends? Alors, on y passera peut-être la nuit, mais tu vas tout me dire on est d'accord?  
- Pourquoi je ferai ça? Je veux dire te parler. C'est vrai; on n'a jamais été amis alors pourquoi est-ce à toi dans tout Poudlard que je raconterais tout?  
- T'as pas le choix. Dans le château, je suis la seule au courant pour ta fille, pour toi et ton grand secret Drago. Alors, dis-moi tout. Et t'en fais pas, je garderai tout pour moi. Pas que tes menaces m'intimident, mais franchement, je me vois mal aller trouver Harry ou Ron et leur dire "au fait vous savez quoi? Lucian est en réalité Drago. Ha! et j'oubliai il a une fille". Non, vraiment, c'est pas mon style.  
- Que veux-tu savoir? Dit-il entre ses dents.  
- Première chose, que c'est il passé dans la tour d'astronomie l'année dernière. Ensuite, Dagus Dumbledore est-il au courant pour ta véritable identité et enfin, qui est la mère de Sélène et pourquoi, si tu voulais la protéger, ne lui as-tu pas laissé Sélène.  
- Bien. Alors commençons par ta première question. L'année dernière, le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'avais ordonné de tuer Dumbeldore avec la menace que si je ne le faisais pas, il me tuerait. Ma mère savait que le moment venu, j'en serais incapable alors elle a été parler à mon parrain afin que ce soit lui et non moi qui remplisse cette mission. Mais voilà, mon parrain, et ça je l'ai appris que plus tard, était un agent double. Il travailler pour le Directeur. Alors quand ma mère est parti de chez lui avec le serment qu'il prendrait ma place, il a été voir le vieux fou et lui a tout raconté. Là, Dumbeldore lui a dit qu'il trouverait un moyen et il a trouvé. Cette nuit-là, quand il est mort, il était de toutes les manières condamné. Il avait bu un poison qui n'a à ce jour aucun antidote. Quand Severus est arrivé, ils se sont parlés pa légilémentie (par la pensée) et Albus a dit à Snape de tenir la promesse faite à ma mère, que de toute façon, il allait mourir mais qu'il préféraitr ne pas souffrir. Puis à voix haute, il a supplié Snape de l'aider mais pas à vivre, non, il le suppliait de l'aider à mourir, ce que Severus a fait? Après, tu connais la suite.  
- Et bien ça alors... Comment sais-tu tout ça?  
- Snape me l'a dit. Tu veux que je réponde à tes autres questions? -Oui, vas-y, continue.  
- Alors, question numéro deux! Oui, Dagus Dumbledore est au courant. Il sait que je suis Drago car son frère lui a laissé une lettre. Je crois que ce vieux cinglé avait tout prévu. Il savait que je le ferais pas, que je n'arriverais pas à le tuer et il avait raison je n'ai pas pu. Il était la devant moi, faible, désarmé, il me parlait et là je me suis dit : non je ne peux pas faire ça, je ne veux pas devenir comme mon père, alors j'ai baissé ma baguette et j'ai commencé à me mettre de son coté. Cet homme que je considérais comme fou, en qui je n'avais aucune estime me donnait une chance de changer, mais voilà il est mort avant que je n'ai pu la saisir…

0°°°0°°°0°°°0°°°°0°°°°0°°°°0°°°°0°°°°°0°°°°°0°°°°°0°°°°°0°°°°°°0°°°°°0°°°°°°°0°°°°°0°°°°°0 

Voilà, fin du chapitre! Vous saurez qui est la mère de Sélène dans le suivant. J'espère que ça vous a plu.  
Je vous remercie tous pour les reviews. Pensez a m'en laisser d'autres!  
Biz à tous!  
Katerine Black 


	7. Chapter 7

Salut à tous! Comme promis, voilà la suite de l'histoire, alors je vous fais pas attendre plus longtemps. Bonne lecture!  
Les persos ne sont pas moi (à part Selene) tout est à JKR.

"Bien. Je t'écoute. Maintenant, qui est la mère de Selene? Je la connais?  
- Je te rassures, c'est pas l'autre sençue de Parkinson, non. Sa mère est une sorcière très particulière mais avant de parler d'elle, il faut que tu sache toute l'histoire. Tout d'abord, ce qui c'est passé après que le vieux fou soit mort. Mon parrain et moi somme arrivés devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres et je pensais que j'allais mourir. Après tout, je n'avais rempli ma mission qu'a moitié puisque je n'avais pas tué Dumbeldore. Mais contrairement à ce que je croyais, je n'allais pas mourir mais j'allais être récompensé ou plutôt les Malfoy allaient l'être. Le maître voulait que la lignée des Malfoy se perpétue car, disait-il, il ne craignait pas avec les nôtres d'être mal servi car nous étions trop peureux pour tenter de nous rebeller et puis ça lui permettait de réaliser un projet qu'il avait depuis longtemps envisagé. Le 'cadeau' qu'il allait me faire était la mère de Selene. Ne me regardes pas comme ça, Granger! Je ne l'ai pas violée, je n'ai même pas couché avec elle! Laisse-moi finir avant de dire quoique ce soit, ajouta-t-il quand il la vit ouvrir la bouche pour parler. Les mangemorts m'ont alors assommé, je n'ai su qu'après pourquoi. En effet, mon parrain m'a pris un peu de… Hum…De sperme… Hum, finit-il par dire très gêné (on le comprend le pauvre parler de ça avec la fille qu'il déteste vraiment, en tant qu'auteur, je lui joue un méchant tour nan – la correctrice approuve, mais connaissant l'auteur, ça ne l'étonne pas du tout…). Il l'a fait magiquement, ne va pas t'imaginer des choses, Granger. Vois-tu, le Seigneur des Ténèbres savait parfaitement ce qu'il ferait de cette petite partie de moi. Et puis un jour, une femme d'une beauté incendiaire est arrivée, prisonnière de Tu-Sais-Qui. Ce que je ne savais pas, c'est que cette femme était une phénix et pas n'importe laquelle, non, c'était un des sages du clan, vieille de plus de six cent ans rien que pour cette vie. C'était elle la mère de Selene. Son nom, c'est Eliana. Voilà tu sais tout. T'es contente? - Pas tout à fait. Explique un peu : sa mère est un oiseau de feu? Là, je suis pas.  
- Et tu te dis intelligente? Je t'ai dit que sa mère était une femme mais elle fait partie du clan des phénix : ce sont des sorciers très puisants, immortels et maîtrisant l'élément feu sans compter qu'ils on un instinct infaillible. Et comme l'oiseau du même nom, ont un don pour la guérison et en plus quand ils pleurent, ce qui est extrêmement rare, ce sont des diamants qui leur tombent des yeux sauf pour leur chef chez qui, paraît-il, tomberait la plus pure Topaze (pour ceux qui ne savent pas, la topaze est bleu très claire et c'est une très belle pierre dite semi-précieuse. Elle ressemblerait à de l'eau, si bien que d'après certains ouvrages elle étendrait le feu dans le cœur des hommes mauvais, en claire elle anéantie le mal). Les phénix ne peuvent être tués par un sort. La seule chose que ça leur fait, c'est de les réduire en cendres comme l'oiseau mais ils renaissent quelques minutes plus tard dans leur nid.  
- Leur nid?  
- Oui l'endroit où est né le tout premier phénix, tous les phénix y vont après s'être consumés. Les plus anciens dont le corps commence à fatiguer préfèrent séparer leur âmes de leur corps et se réincarner dans le ventre d'une femme enceinte dont l'enfant n'est pas sensé vivre jusqu'à la naissance. L'enfant naîtra sorcier mais ne saura qu'il est phénix que lors de sa première combustion. Pour Selene, et bien elle est à moitié phénix et à moitié sorcière mais vu qu'il y a très peu de phénix, une centaine en tout, il arrive que des enfants ait cette particularité.  
- Pourquoi n'est-elle pas avec sa mère dans ce cas-là? Je veux dire, elle n'est pas comme si elle était la première à être comme ça alors je comprend pas. Où est sa mère?  
- Sa mère nous a faussé compagnie en brûlant. Elle est retournée au nid et elle a laissé Selene derrière elle.  
- Pourquoi?  
- Tu te vois, toi, t'occuper d'une gamine qu'on t'a fais avoir de force? Non? - Pourquoi a-t-elle gardé l'enfant, dans ce cas? - Chez les phénix, il existe, comme partout ailleurs, des lois et l'une d'entre elle est de ne jamais toucher une enfant. En clair, si elle s'était enflammée pendant la grossesse, elle aurait tuer le bébé et aurait donc violé la loi. Voilà, maintenant que tu sais tout je crois que vais te laisser et aller me coucher. Bonne nuit, Granger.  
Puis en pointant sa baguette vers la porte, il dit 'reparo' et la porte se reconstruisit.  
Dans sa chambre, il regarda l'heure : quatre heures du matin et il devait se lever à sept heures. La nuit allait être courte, mais bon ça lui avait fait du bien de parler à Granger, même s'il préférait encore mourir plutôt que se l'avouer…

A suivre… 


End file.
